Doble vida
by gaby dragneel
Summary: soy Lucy una chica de 19 años con una doble vida si doble por que de dia soy una estudiante y de noche soy una cantante de un restaurant muy reconocido, pero mi vida se vuelve complicada cuando conosco al chico dragneel el cual se enamora de mi otra yo, por el cual se complica mi vida. Pero gracias a mis amigas puedo controlar mi doble vida.
1. Chapter 1

Espero que le agrade mi historia la invente cuando estaba viendo un programa de televison

espero que les guste, para seguir escribiendo la historia sino para no seguirla

bueno lean y ojala lesguste :)

* * *

Capitulo 1: Doble vida

Pov Lucy

Soy Lucy una chica de 19 años con una vida complicada, vivo sola en un apartamento pequeño que solo tiene dos cuartos exactamente perfecto para mí. Voy en mi primer semestre de la universidad de fairy tail, la mejor universidad de magnolia, en la cual tengo que sacar buenas calificaciones para conservar mi beca en la universidad. Aparte trabajo después de clases en un restaurante como cantante del lugar, también trabajo con mis amigas en el mismo lugar, y vivimos en el mismo edificio, también vamos a la misma escuela las cuatro.

Te preguntaras quienes son mi amigas pues son levy macgarden es mi mejor amiga ya que fue a quien conocí primero de las otras dos de mis amigas, también esta juvia loxar que es algo tímida pero es muy amable y algo extrovertida, también esta erza scarlet mas bien llamada como Titania en la escuela a la cual después de unos días descubrí por que la llaman así además es muy buena pero nunca la hagas enojar si quieres vivir.

LUCY – escuche que alguien me llamo – LUCY estas lista, porque ya nos vamos te vamos a dejar he.

Conocí la voz después de un rato eran mis amigas, levy era la que me gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ya voy levy estoy arreglando me el pelo, pasa por favor está abierto no tardo nada por favor – deje rogándole a mi amiga desde mi habitación.

Ya que – dijo levy soltando un suspiro.

Pero no tardes lucy- san no quiero llegar tarde de nuevo – dijo una nerviosa juvia.

Juvia tiene razón lucy – comento erza – no debemos llegar tarde, porque nos descontaran apúrate lucy.

Ya voy – dije saliendo de mi cuarto con mi bolsa en mano – lista podemos irnos – dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, me gusta mi trabajo ya que me encanta cantar con que tenga que ser así.

No sé porque tienes que esconderte detrás de esa peluca y lentes de contacto lucy - me dijo erza mirándome y sus pirando.

Sabes que si canto como lucy todos me conocería y después en la escuela me molestaría por siempre sabes porque no – dije mi a erza mientras caminábamos.

Lose ella no haría que todos te molesten solo por que cantas en ese lugar – dijo con algo de enfado.

No sé porque le molesta que alguien más quiera cantar, lucy canta mejor que ella, no sé por que se cree la gran cosa – comento juvia – ni siquiera canta bien no sé por que todos hacen alboroto por ella.

Por que es popular y además por que hiso audición para entrar en el programa nuevo que están anunciando que se está haciendo muy popular, recuerdas he – le dijo levy a juvia.

OH lo recuerdo, pero como se llamaba – juvia no recordaba cómo se llamaba el programa se miraba chistosa haciendo caras para recordar cómo se llamaba dicho programa.

Súper star – dije riéndome de mis amigas, yo les aviar contado a mis amigas de dicho programa.

Por cierto lucy, tú participaste en dicho programa no – me dijo levy con una cara de emoción.

S-si- comente algo cabizbaja – pero todavía no tengo repuesta, quizás no logre entrar – dije algo triste ya que era mi sueño ser una cantante famosa.

No te preocupes no saben de lo que se pierden – me animo erza.

Bueno chicas dejemos la plática para después por que ya llegamos – comento juvia.

Estábamos parados en frente del restaurante, caminábamos a un lado de restaurante para entrar en por la puerta trasera. Entramos y nos dirigimos a los vestidores de mujeres para poder nos terminar de arreglar.

Mis amigas se cambiaron y salieron para poder atender a los clientes , yo me quede en los vestidores para a como dar mi peluca que era de color castaño, me mire en el espejo, me maquille un poco y revise traer bien mis lentes de contacto que eran de color azul claro.

Lista – dije parándome del banco para ir directo al ecenario donde me esperaba el presentador.

Hola loke – salude a mi amigo y presentador loke.

Hola bonita, como fue tu día – dijo con una sonrisa mostrando su blancos dientes.

Bien creo – dije a como dándome mejor mi vestido.

Bien empieza la función, lista Lucy perdón Lucia Sousen– rio loke ante tal nombre escogido por la chica.

No te burles no es como si quisiera usar ese nombre – comente algo enojada por tal burla.

Como sea, lo que importa es que cantas hermoso Lucy – me dijo lanzando una sonrisa de lado, asiéndome sonrojar.

Después subió al escenario para poder animar un poco el ambiente y poder presentarme, estaba algo nerviosa, cosa que no me avía pasado desde que cante por primera vez en este lugar. "Algo va a pasar lo presiento", después de un rato escuche que loke me presentaba.

Subí al escenario cuando lo vi, me quede en bobada con él.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Pov natsu

Soy Natsu Dragneel un chico de carácter alegre, un poco infantil e ingenuo a veces, astuto y temerario cuando la situación lo requiere. Ese soy yo tengo una novia la que amo o creo que amo la conozco desde que éramos niños y después en la prepa se hiso por fin mi novia.

Pero todo cambio cuando la conocí en uno de los restaurantes de mi padre, gracias a el conocía a una chica que confundió mis sentimientos por completo.

Como sucedió, pues todo comenzó con una cena la cual no quería asistir pero ahora que conocí aquella chica no me arrepiento de haber ido.

Natsu – me llamo mi padre.

Sí que se te ofrece padre – dije aburrido y fastidiado.

Hoy tengo una cita de negocios a la cual tu vendrás conmigo – dijo mi padre al cual yo bufe, era aburrido asistir a sus cenas de negocios.

Por que tengo que ir contigo, me niego – dije rechazando la oferta de mi padre.

No me importa natsu tu vines conmigo quieras o no y fin de la con versación – me dijo igneel enojado – te espero ala 7 en punto en la puerta, sino estas listo a esa hora subiré por ti, en tiendes no natsu.

S..si… padre – dije nervioso y asustado, por que sabía que mi padre hablaba enserio sobre subir por mí.

Después salió de mi cuarto, suspire y me avente a la cama, no quería ir esa estúpida junta de negocios pero que iba ser las amenazas de mi padre me daban miedo. Después suspire resignado y me levante para ir adarme un baño para ir a la dichosa junta de mi padre.

Estas listo natsu – grito mi padre desde el otro lado de la puerta – o quieres que entre a vestirte yo, o quieres que te lleve como estés.

Y..ya .. Estoy .. Padre – dije con una gotita en mi cien, me mire al espejo para ver si estaba total mente vestido como debería para la dichosa junta.

Todo estaba en orden, una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos, también un pantalón negro y un saco del mismo color. Camine directo a si a la puerta gire la perilla y afuera de mi habitación estaba el.

Listo padre contento – le dije mostrando mi vestuario – por cierto donde va ser la dichosa junta en la empresa que aburrido.

En uno de los restaurantes, el más animado de todos al parecer todos quieren escuchar a la chica que canta en el – me comento mi padre.

En cuál de los restaurantes que tienes papa vamos he – dije bajando por las escaleras directo a la puerta.

AL de luna mágica, el restaurante donde conocí a tu madre – me dijo el con una sonrisa de ojera a oreja, claro cómo olvidar cual restaurante es pues mi padres siempre a hablan de él.

Nos vamos ya – dije ya arto quería volver y quedarme jugando en mi cuarto en el Xbox, esas juntas no las soportaba.

Después de un rato por fin llegamos a el dichoso restaurante, al entrar pude divisar en una mesa algo alejade de los adultos a mis amigos, cuando los vi fui directo asia ellos dejando a mi padre solo en la entrada.

Ola chicos - salude sin ánimos, sentándome alado de mi mejor amigo gray.

Ola cerebro de lava – me insulto gray, al cual mire con cara de odio.

Que tal salamander – dijo gageel .

Hola – solo saludo mi amigo jellal, amable como simpre.

Que hacen aquí, también vinieron a la dichosa junta he – dije mirando de reojo a mis amigos. Mi padre tiene negocios con los fullbuster, redfox y los Fernández.

Si siempre es igual ya sabes por ser el heredero de la familia bla bla esas cosa – dijo fatidiado gray, gageel solo asintió con la cabeza.

De repente una chica de cabello rojo se acercó con nosotros, lo que más me llamo la atención fue el antifaz que traía, a veces avía ido al restaurante con mis padres y nunca avía visto las meseras con antifaz. También llamó mi atención que jellal no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Ola bien venidos al restaurante luna mágica puedo tomar su pedido – dijo la chica posando su mirada en nosotros, vi que se sorprendió al vernos pero no le tome importancia.

Un vaso de cerveza – comento gageel sin mirar a la chica.

Ok solo uno verdad – insistió la chica viendo que solo gageel pedía.

No que sean 4 – le dijo gray para alejar a la chica de una vez por todas.

La chica se fue por el pedido y en el escenario apareció un chico de traje de cabello castaño y lentes.

Bien venidos al restaurante luna mágica esta noche como todas le presento la cantante de luna mágica, y para no aburrirlo con mi voz le dejo con la maravillosa – izo pausa el presentador bufe no tenía por que a ser tanto alboroto por una cantante de cuarto pensé.

Con ustedes la hermosa Lucia Sousen – después de que la anuncio toda la gente del restaurant le aplaudió y uno que otro ce acercaba para poder verla i oírla.

Pero después voltee al escenario y allí la vi, era una chica de cabello castaño y ojos negros, buen cuerpo y una hermosa sonrisa me quede en bobado viendo la chica del escenario. Nunca avía visto aquella chica era hermosa, pero al oír su voz me sentí en el cielo su voz era suave y dulce, _con razón a todos les gusta escuchar a esta chica, _pensé para cerrar los ojos y escuchar mejor su voz.

Ola gracias por venir esta noche, espero que la canción sea de su agrado – dijo para después voltear asía el grupo y a ser una seña como diciendo que empiecen – esta canción se llama adónde va nuestro amor, espero que les guste.

No podía dejar de mirarla era muy bonita, esa noche me olvide de todo y de todos, de repente ella giro su mirada asía mí. Nos quedamos viendo por varios minutos hasta que ella empezó a cantar con su dulce voz, _Tengo que conocerla, _me dije en mi cabeza por que su voz me cautivo como ninguna otra voz. Escuche que gray y jallel me hablaban pero no hice caso por que estaba en bobado con la cantante.

* * *

Espero que lesguste mi segunda historia para seguirla si no para ya no continuarla.


	2. Chapter 2: La cantante

**Hola este es mi segundo capítulo espero que les guste. :D**

**Gracias agradezco sus comentarios, quise a serlo algo interesante pero creo que no me salió, ya que no me encontraba bien mientras escribía el capítulo. **

**Pero en verdad espero que les guste y si tiene errores agradezco que me lo digan. (: **

**De verdad gracias por sus comentarios. ****:) :)**

* * *

Capítulo 2: La cantante.

**pov natsu**

Hay estaba la chica cantando como los ángeles arriba del escenario, había escuchado varias voces antes pero nunca peri ninguna voz como la de esa chica Lucia, era el nombre de la chica de la cual su voz me cautivo.

Natsu hoye – escucha que alguien me llamaba – cabeza de lava, te estoy hablando – dijo gray golpeándome la cabeza.

Por que me golpeas idiota – dije enojado volteando a ver a gray.

El salamander está embobado con la chica del escenario – comento gajeel riendo.

Pues yo también estoy impresionado por su voz, pero no estoy hipnotizado por ella – dijo jellal mirándome divertido.

No es eso – dije fastidiado por los comentarios de mis amigos – es solo que nunca había escuchado una voz como la de ella.

No y luego la de lissana que?, natsu – me dijo gray burlándose de mi.

Es diferente – no supe que decir, si la voz de lissana era linda, pero la de aquella chica zonababa como los ángeles, para el.

Si lo que digas – comento gray fastidiado – pero escuchaste lo que mi padre dijo no – me pregunto gray, al cual no le tome importancia. – Estas ecuchando cerebro de lava – vi que gray se levantaba de su asiento para ir hacia mi.

Cuando yo me disponía ponerme de pie, escuche la voz de la chica en el escenario diciendo algo como de descanso.

Gracias, buen provecho a todos y disfruten de la música – comento lucia en el escenario, para después bajar del escenario para ir hacia el camerino.

Cuando la vi bajar no lo dude ni un minuto y fui tras ella quería saber más de ella, tenía que conocerla fuera como fuera, nadie me lo impedirá.

Hoyes adónde vas natsu – escuche como me llamaba gray pero no le preste atención mi mirada estaba fija en la chica la cual seguía.

A LUCIA – grite asiendo que la chica delante de mí se detuviera.

Fin pov natsu

Lucy bajo del escenario, caminaba por el pasillo que lleva a los vestidores, por que hay estaba su camerino, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía hasta que escucho que alguien la llamaba, LUCIA , lucy se detuvo en seguida para ver quien la había llamado por su falso nombre. Cuando volteo vio a un chico de cabellos rosas que caminaba en dirección hacia ella, entonces supo en seguida quien era el chico que venía hacia ella, era natsu dragneel.

Lucia hola – saludo natsu con una sonrisa mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

Lucy no sabía que decir, el no sabía quién era ella en realidad.

Ola – saludo amable lucy, pero con una voz que apenas natsu puedo escuchar.

Cantas muy bien lucia – comento natsu acercándose a ella, lo cual lucia retrocedía a cada paso que natsu daba.

Gra..gracias – agradeció lucy, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas viendo para otro lado.

De nada es la verdad – le dijo natsu queriendo a cercarse ala chica.

Bueno si era todo me retiro entonces – dijo lucia para después sonreírle a natsu y seguir su camino, se giró para seguir caminado para ir a su camerino a cambiarse, ya que esa noche solo cantaría una sola vez, pero ayudaría a sus amigas atender a los clientes.

Cuando lucia se disponía a irse natsu iba tras ella pero algo o mas bien alguien paso corriendo a ventando a la chica la cual se tambaleo, el se acercó para poder impedir que se callera pero no contaba con que el caería junto con ella.

Lucia solo pudo ver como una de sus amigas salía corriendo en su dirección y paso tan rápido que topo con ella asiendo que tambaleara y estaba a punto de caer cuando sintió que alguien la sostenía de la cintura para que no cayera pero eso resulto peor ya que ambos cayeron al suelo juntos. Lucy sintio el golpe en su trasero, abrió los ojos de golpe para toparse con unos ojos oscuros que la hipnotizaron por completo. Y que no podía dejar de ver.

Natsu no podía despegar su mirada de la chica de bajo suyo, esos ojos negros que lo cautivaron en el escenario cuando ella apareció en el, sus piel blanca nívea que lo incitaba a tocarla, pero su mirada se posó en su labios de color rojo y algo entre abierto, pero también poso su mirada en su cabello castaños desparramado en el piso, natsu volvió aponer su mirada en la chica, pero algo le llamo la atención.

Rubio – dijo natsu señalando el inicio del cabello de lucy, la cual al oír las palabras del chico, empujo a natsu se levantó en seguida y salió corriendo rumbo a los vestidores.

Natsu solo se quedó viendo como la chica se iba, pero debes de irse prefirió ir a tocar ala puerta de los vestidores.

Estas bien lucia – pregunto el chico desde el otro lado de la puerta – lucia – toco de nuevo la puerta esperando que la chica contestara.

Estoy bien – dijo lucy ya sin la peluca, no se iba exponer ante el.

Que sucede aquí – le pregunto juvia a natsu, el cual al escuchar la voz de la chica se asustó – ¿que busca joven? – volvió a preguntar juvia.

Ola, solo quería saber cómo estaba lucia – dijo natsu rascándose la cabeza, y riendo nervioso – solo eso nada mas.

Aaa – fue todo lo que juvia pudo pronunciar, pues estaba sorprendida de que natsu dragneel haya preguntado por lucy, bueno lucia – si me disculpas tengo que entrar, y ver como esta lucia.

El chico se hiso a un lado para dejar pasar ala chica, en el otro lado de la puerta lucy se puso nerviosa al ver que la puerta se estaba abriendo, agarro lo primero que vio y selo puso en la cabeza para cubrir su cabello rubio.

Lucia - escucho lucy desde la puerta – estas bien - Lucy voltio para ver a juvia entrar sigilosa mente.

Estoy bien, juvia – dijo lucy suspirando, pues pensó por un minuto que era natsu dragneel – el sigue del otro lado juvia – dijo lucy seña landó con el dedo la puerta.

Juvia antes de contestar se soltó riendo, pues su amiga se había cubierto el pelo con un mandil – pensé que los mandiles se ponían en la cintura y no en la cabeza – se siguió riendo juvia de lucy, entre risas contesto la pregunta de lucy – Sii el sigue a fuera lucy-san.

Lucy inflo sus mejillas estaba algo molesta con su amiga juvia por que no paraba de burlarse de ella – perdón pero me asustaste y agarre lo primero que vi, por cierto podrías correrlo porfas – suplico lucy a su amiga – dijo lucy para hacer que juvia parara de reir.

Juvia suspiro– está bien que quieres que le diga – dijo juvia resignada.

Pues que estoy bien y que ya puede irse – dijo lucy quitándose los lentes de contacto – y si quieres puedes invéntale lo que quieras, pero que se vaya.

Está bien- suspiro juvia y salió de los vestidores – ola oyes, ella está bien, ya te puedes ir – dijo juvia al chico.

Natsu suspiro – bueno esta bien, pero dile que quiero hablar con ella si – dijo natsu mirando ala chica.

Juvia asintió con la cabeza, vio que el chico daba la vuelta y se perdía por el pequeño pasillo. Juvia suspiro y metió la cabeza en los vestidores para decirle a lucy que podía salir, cuando la chica salió vio para todos lados, vio que no había peligro y se fue con juvia ala cocina.

Pero cuando las chicas salieron natsu no pudo evitar observar ala chica rubia que paso junto con la chica de pelo azul claro, se le hiso conocida pero no le tomo importancia, quería ir hacia los vestidores para poder hablar con lucia otra vez pero lo pensó y mejor sería dejarla y después buscarla otra vez.

Lucy suspiraba mientras ayudaba a entregar unas bebidas a los clientes, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado o más bien en alguien en específico. Estaba pensando en Natsu Dragneel el chico el cual estaba prohibido para cualquier chica. Pues tenía novia la cual era súper celosa.

Lucy – escucho que alguien la llamaba – lucy al fin

Lucy voltio hacia donde la habían llamado para toparse con un chico rubio - Tu qué haces aquí – dijo lucy sorprendida por la persona que tenía al frente suyo – no pensé verte aquí.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3 : hermano

Capítulo 3: Hermano.

En el capítulo anterior

_Lucy suspiraba mientras ayudaba a entregar unas bebidas a los clientes, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado o más bien en alguien en específico. Estaba pensando en Natsu Dragneel el chico el cual estaba prohibido para cualquier chica. Pues tenía novia la cual era súper celosa._

_Lucy – escucho que alguien la llamaba – lucy al fin_

_Lucy voltio hacia donde la habían llamado para toparse con un chico rubio - Tu qué haces aquí – dijo lucy sorprendida por la persona que tenía al frente suyo – no pensé verte aquí._

_SSSSSssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Sting ¿ que haces aquí ? – pregunto lucy al chico que estaba frente a ella.

Te estado buscando, pero al fin te encontré – dijo el recién llegado con una sonrisa – quería pedirte un favor lucy.

¿Que un favor ?- pregunto lucy algo desconcertada, tenia tiempo que no miraba al chico y de repente aparece pidiéndole un favor .

Si, quiero que me dejes vivir contigo siiii - le dijo sting con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillos con las manos juntas rogándole a lucy que lo dejara quedarse en su casa.

QUE - fue lo que dijo lucy por lo sorprendida que estaba – como que quieres quedarte en mi casa explícame por queee.

Lo que pasa es que huy de casa como - no logro decir mas por que lucy le tapó la boca con su mano y lo saco del restaurant para platicar con el, para que sus amigas no escucharan nada de lo que hablaría con el chico.

No digas eso delante de tanta gente pueden oírte – dijo una alterada lucy, no quería que nadie descubriera su secreto y menos sus amigas.

Entonces, madejas quedar en tu casa – le dijo de nuevo a lucy – o dire tu secreto o mas bien tus secretos.

Lucy se quedó pensando si dejaba que el se quedara de todas formas sus amigas querrían saber sobre por que tenía un chico viviendo con ella en su departamento.

Por que no fastidias alguien mas sting que tal rogué tu amigo – le dijo lucy.

Ya lo intente pero me dijo que no por que sería el primer lugar donde buscarían, asi que decidí vivir con mi linda hermana – comento sting abrazando a lucy.

Lucy no sabia que aser no soportaba a su hermano y el quería vivir con ella eso seria una tortura para ella, además que le diría a sus amigas quien era el.

Ya que ellas no sabían que ella tenía un hermano y menos que se escapó de su casa, no sabia que hacer asi que le respondió a sting.

Esta bien sting tu ganas, pero vas hacer lo que yo diga ok – le propuso lucy al chico, sting suspiro y asintió con la cabeza – la primera le diremos a todos que eres un gran amigo mío desde hace tiempo, y que solo te quedaras unos días en mi casa, y la segunda me ayudaras con los gastos del departamento, escuchaste hermano - termino decir lucy.

Si lucy, pero por que tengo que mentir y también por que tengo que ayudar con los pagos de tu departamento - le comento sting a lucy no le importaba mentir pero por que tenía que hacerlo y por que tenía que trabajar si no lo necesitaban.

Mira sting eso es complicado pero – no termino de decir por que alguien le llamaba.

LUCY – la llamaba erza desde la puerta – lucy podrías ayudarnos por favor – le dijo erza caminando a hacia ella.

Sting espérame aquí cuando termine nos iremos juntos y haya te explicare por que de esto – y salió corriendo a sia erza para entrar con ella y para que no viera a su hermano.

Sting se quedó recargado en la pared del restaurante para esperar que lucy saliera y poder ir a descansar, suspiro serían unos largos días con su hermana.

A lo lejos un chico peli rosa había visto a lucy a hablar con el chico pero no le tomo importancia, pero sentía que ya había visto al chico rubio antes pero no recordaba donde, se quedó observando al chico cuando de pronto el chico también voltea su mirada asia el.

Natsu – dijo en susurro sting que no dejaba de ver a natsu, vio que natsu y va asia el pero una voz detrás de natsu lo detuvo y sting a provecho para entrar al restaurante y que no lo viera natsu

Natsu – natsu voltio cuando escucho su nombre a su espalda – vámonos natsu – le comunico su padre a el chico.

Si ya voy – para cuando natsu voltio sting ya no estaba recargado en la pared como hace rato ,natsu suspiro y se fue con su padre al auto para ir se – de seguro fue mi imaginación – dijo natsu para después subir al coche de su padre.

Sting adentro suspiraba por que tendría que en centrarse con el, el no debía descubrirlo o todo a cavaria con ella. Suspiro y tomo asiento en una mesa algo alejada pero para que lucy lo viera ya que estaba por cerca de una de las mesas.

Y asi para cuando terminara irse, y asi paso lucy termino se despidió de sus amigas y las convenció de que iva a ir a casa con alguien mas y asi se deshizo de sus amigas para ir se con sting.


End file.
